Two Person Party
by lye tea
Summary: She might like to play "hard to get" but he had tricks of his own. PWP. /Light x Sayu/


**A/N: **Written for an anonymous kink!meme...basically, it's PWP.

* * *

**Two Person Party**

Sayu stretched out her limbs and shook out her hair, the ideal scene in all the romantic clichés. She kicked off her sandals, slipped out of her skirt (loose ribbons fluttering—tickling—against her thighs) and entered the room.

She saw him lying on the bed, eyes closed tightly, exhausted from an endless, seamless day, with long legs dangling off. Careful and quiet, she sneaked—tiptoeing, breath held in trepidation—up to him and

Light flashed awake, leaned out to grab her, and failed. Sayu laughed, dodging his grasp. Instead, she leapt catlike onto the bed, ensconced herself happily next to him (under the crook of his arm, nudging against the base of his neck) and kissed him on the cheek.

He gave her a look as if daring her to be embarrassed: dressed only in a sheer white (_his_) shirt. She shook her head (played coy and the perfectly lithe coquette). Hand to her breast, a laugh. _Why're you blushing?_ And up, up the shirt traveled, scaling over her shoulders, past her neck, and lifted from her head. Light waited, examined her breasts with an expert eye before touching the soft skin.

His fingers glided over her nipples, erect and warm honey-peach from the sun, brushed over her sensitive breasts. Sayu gasped lightly (hadn't expected that trick). And he smirked arrogantly back: _got you cornered_.

She pushed him back—_ow_—head slammed against the headboard. And for a moment, she feared he would be mad, turn sullen, and retreat into the hollowed emptiness he liked to call "contemplation". _Stupid prick_.

Instead, Light retaliated and flipped her over. _Now who's on top?_

Sayu giggled again and squirmed under him, palms against his abdomen. No avail. He refused to relent.

Gently, he pushed down her panties (she conceded and discarded them). His hands roamed to her chest again, cold and taut from being exposed. Flicked at a nipple. She shivered, lovely and bare underneath.

Encouraged and more than slightly amused, he bent to suckle her breasts. She pushed him away (again, really, he was getting so bored with that game).

"Stop," she commanded, pouty and so very pretty.

"Why?"

"Because…I think we should stop."

"But we're just getting started."

"Exactly."

With emphasis. And with _that_, he began kissing her all over: starting with her cheeks, lips, jaw, then neck, and breasts. One hand cupped at her breast, fondling the softness, so supple and insanely sweet. And the other traveled down, down, _down_, and right in between her legs.

He inserted a finger, like a hesitant seeker, and felt the rising moistness. Deeper, _in_. She moaned, barely audible, against him. A smile (she shuddered). He was really beginning to enjoy this. Sayu moved, restless and slippery like a water snake. He wanted to pin her down and give himself hours of idyll time to explore her young, lithe body.

"Mmm."

"Good?" he asked.

"Yes," the smallest trace of a whisper.

Breathing short and shallow. His fingers slid in and out, smooth and silky, playing with her folds, and rubbing at the tight little nub of ecstatic nerve endings. Wet and stifled from heat and lust, Sayu looked at him expectantly. Light laughed, knew exactly what she wanted—what was coming next.

He shifted, keeping her knees apart, and positioned himself right against her. _Quick,_ he entered. She voiced a little gasp, not quite ready to take his entire girth in. He slowed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No…continue, please."

Light thrust into her, one clean, languid motion—and he was completely in. Sayu shivered against him. Skin on skin, soft and hot (both began perspiring). Her head tossed back, hair pooled out in disarray, she felt like her body was ignited and engulfed by liquid fire. His mouth moved to her breast again (one hand cupped over the other protectively), tongue flickering at the nipple. Sayu moaned against his collar.

He picked up speed, elevated the stakes. Mind racing, _this was not the time to be thinking clear—logically._ She recoiled, a wave of bliss spreading from her core all over. Muscles clenching, fist tight (her hand gracing his neck) chest heaving, an explosion in the air. She cried out, shot with intensified pressure.

"Nii-san…"

"Well?"

"Never again."

Light grinned, could tell her lie a mile away. "We'll see about that."

And Sayu collapsed beneath him, overspent and content.


End file.
